


Lyric Wizard

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, OC x Sting, Spoilers may be be seen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-I wrote a story on here called I'll Be Good, This has similarities but the plot has been changed, I will be taking I'll be Good down-</p><p> </p><p>Zara appears in the middle of Magnolia cut off from her own land she has to survive in Fiore. She has thousands of secrets and unknowingly she brought with her some of the deadliest people to ever life. DemonSlayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New World, Old World

"ZARA!" 

I woke with a start in my room. I looked up seeing my mother. I yawned my blue hair falling in front of my eyes. I could tell I had done something wrong, she was super mad. I smiled and played dumb. "Hello mother, Have you had a good morning?" My mother sighed and I could tell I had just made her angrier.

"It's the afternoon, Zara" 

I frowned. That couldn't be right, I didn't stay up that late last night, I wouldn't have slept in that late. It wasn't until I looked at the clock that I realised that I was so late. The memories came flooding back of staying up late reading new songs. Then the more immediate problem came to mind. "Crap! I was meant to meet Caitlin, Simon, Kate and Lisa at one o'clock today!" I said and got up in a hurry grabbing my leather jacket and slipping into my black boots. I hadn't changed last night so I was still in my clothes from the day previous which were a pair of black leggings and a long burgundy jumper that was more like a dress than a jumper.

"Caitlin came by and when I told her you were sleeping she took Kris with her instead" 

I stopped and looked at my mother "She took Kris? He is so inexperienced, I'm a much better wizard!" I said feeling quite annoyed that my best friend chooses my twin over me.

"You have five minutes before the train leaves, Try and catch up to them maybe Kris will stay behind" My mother replied. 

"He better!" I said angrily and I grabbed my song book and rushed out the house.

I rushed down the path nearly bumping into children and actually bumping into a man carrying apples. "Sorry!" I replied and ran to the train station. I looked in through the window and saw them sitting waiting, They had waited for me. I smiled looking at the group of five. My brother Kris, My best friend Caitlin, Caitlin's irritating friend Lisa, Kate and her brother Simon. 

I put my hand up to push the door open but I felt a hand on my wrist and I was pushed against the wall. I grunted and looked in front of me. The face I saw made me go pale. "I-I-Iris?" I stuttered. 

The girl had a dark aura around her, her hair was long and overgrown and a deep shade of black. "I'm alive, Zara and I have some vengeance I want to enact on you!" She said smiling cruelly. 

My eyes widened with fear. This was the end, The Shadow Demonslayer had come to kill me for what I had done to her.

Suddenly, we have been ripped apart. I was surprised and looked up to see Caitlin. I frowned wondering what she was doing. She pressed a circular object in my hand. "You will be safe, we will be too, Don't worry," She said.

Before I could understand what was happening a light surrounded me. I looked down at the object seeing it was a small compass made of gold. "Caitlin what's going on!?" I asked as the light got brighter, I could barely see her. "

"It's fine Zara, Go get help, Go to Sabertooth, Go to Fairy Tail, Bring back the dragonslayers, Bring back the S-class wizards, Bring back everyone!" She replied.

"Caitlin what so you mean!?" I asked but when I did she was gone. Everything was white and when the white faded I was in a building. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I was breathing quite heavily. To many things at once, A demon from my past showing up and trying to kill me, My best friend speaking nonsense about dragonslayers and now I was in a whole new place.

I felt as if my mind would explode. I looked around me and saw that I was in a place seemingly made out of stone. There were people and they were staring at me. I looked around and noticed a few looked to a blonde man for a reaction. He just noticed me and frowned. He turned to me probably wondering why I was here. My vision felt blurry, I was going to faint. Suddenly I felt someone grab me. I looked and saw her, Iris. I pushed her away "Get away!" I said scared, shaking with fear. 

"You won't get rid of me that easily lyric wizard," She said. 

I did the only the thing I could and used my magic. My magic was unique, it was done through songs. "Demonslayers Lullaby," I said and opened my mouth a soft pitch came out and musical notes appeared and went towards Iris. 

"Dammit, I forgot about your Lullaby's, I'll be back, When there's less of an audience, I won't let the daughter of a dragonslayer kill me with a simple song." Iris ran out the building easily passing the people by turning into a shadow avoiding the magic.

The entire time the people around us had been staring at us. I barely noticed however because my vision had became a complete blur and I passed out in the middle of this strange place. Somehow, I felt safe.


	2. Future Imperfect

I had woke up a whole hour before I actually opened my eyes. I had been working out things in my head trying to wrap my head around what had happened. There were four main questions in my mind when I woke. 

1\. How did Iris a girl from a painful event from my past, turn up? 

2\. Why was she trying to kill me?

3\. What was the strange compass that was forced into my hand by Caitlin?

4\. Where am I? 

I was able to work out the answer to two of those questions. The first I worked out was question three. The compass was a prized possession of Caitlins, I had seen it in her house before. She had told me that it supposedly contained time travelling magic but she needed to do more research. 

That helped me answer to question four. I must have travelled in time. I thought back to my brief time in the room I had spawned in earlier. I thought about the details. There were guild marks of the people that were there so I had guessed it was a guild. I didn't recognise the emblem, however, I did recognise the blonde guy who was there. I had heard stories about him and his partner Rogue. I knew he was Sting Eucliffe, I kind of had a fan crush on him after growing up hearing the stories about the Dragonslayer, then again I heard stories about all the Dragonslayers growing up. Caitlin told me stories about the fire Dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel, Caitlin claimed that he was her father but I didn't believe her. 

My mother told me thousands of stories about the iron Dragonslayer while the other guild members taught me about Wendy Marvell the sky Dragonslayer. I stumbled on the twin Dragonslayers stories when I was searching for stories about Gajeel the iron Dragonslayer. I fell in love with the twin Dragonslayers stories and about their tie-ins with Fairy Tail, my Guild.

From all this information I realised that I had been transported years back in time, around twenty I suspect, I assume that I don't exist yet. 

I also deduced that I was in an infirmary type room. The bed was very soft and there was a light cover over me that felt as if it was made of feathers it was that weightless. I could also smell the alcohol solution that people used to clean their hands when they entered places of healing. After all the thinking, I decided to open my eyes. The room was very white, the beds, the curtains even the tools were white. I was pretty alone. I sat up bringing my knees to my chest. 

_"It's fine Zara, Go get help, Go to Sabertooth, Go to Fairy Tail, Bring back the dragonslayers, Bring back the S-class wizards, Bring back everyone!"_

Caitlin's words rung in my ears and I wondered why the words sounded so old. Caitlin's voice sounded desperate at the time, I didn't notice at the time but she sounded so broken. I clenched my fists knowing I had to what she said, even if I didn't know fully why she wanted me to do this. She's my best friend, we grew up together and she is practically my sister, I need to help her.  

I looked down feeling comfortable that I was still in my clothes. I then realised the compass wasn't around. I patted my pockets, it wasn't there. I turned to the table next to me and noticed it wasn't there. I gritted my teeth worried Iris had it. 

"Looking for _this_?"

I turned and saw Sting. He was leaning on the doorway holding the compass up in his hand. I would be lying if I didn't say my heart jumped for a second. He was a very attractive guy, much better than anything my imagination could have cooked up. He had a smirk on his face knowing that I need that compass and he could get information out of me with it. 

"Yes, I am, I need that back"  

He lowered his arm and looked at me with curiosity trying to work me out. I had just arrived in his Guild out of nowhere and I was followed by a strange woman.  

"I need answers first"  

I sighed, this was going to be a hard pill for him to swallow. 

"My name is Zara, I am a member of the Fairy Tail Guild but not the one of this time, I am eighteen years old and I am from the future, That compass is what brought me to this time, I have deduced that I'm ruffly twenty years from my home time, The girl who attacked me was Iris a Demonslayer a breed of incredibly dangerous slayers that can easily kill anyone except for dragonslayers, godslayers and S-Class wizards" I paused realising that I probably sounded like a mad woman right now.

Sting was very confused and I could tell he didn't believe me. 

"During the Grand Magic Games of X791, Minerva the daughter of the previous Guild master kidnapped your best friend Lector and told you to win the games to see him again, You didn't win but you did see him, You stopped because Fairy tail made you realise that your Guild was incredibly wrong in its methods of gaining power" 

It was one of my favourite stories because it showed the change in him and I'm a sucker for character development, I guess now he isn't just a character in one of the stories that I heard about. He was surprised I knew so much about the games and threw me the compass. I caught it and looked up at him.

"That proves nothing, The stuff of the Grand Magic Games are quite public" He replied.

I smirked, "Then why did you give me this?" I looked at the compass and saw a crack in it and my playful nature disappeared. Like a bullet, I raced from my bed and towards Sting. "What did you do!?" I was seething with anger. 

"Nothing! Geeze your kinda scary" He said. I showed him the compass and realised why I was mad. "It's just a little crack and it was like that when I found it I swear!" He said slightly frightened of the intimidating short girl in front of him.

"A crack no matter how little is bad, I remember Caitlin telling me if there is a slight bit of damage on it, it needs fixed or else it can't be used again!" I yelled walking back to my bed and sitting on it. "If this doesn't get fixed, I will never see my family or friends again, or save them.."

"Save them?"

"My best friend Caitlin told me I needed to bring all the Dragonslayers, S-Class wizards and just wizards in general to my time and she seemed so scared"

"Why not just get the Dragonslayers and S-class wizards from your time?"

I scoffed "They are all dead in my time"

 


	3. A New Adventure

I stood in one of the bathrooms in the Guild thinking about my conversation with Sting yesterday. I told him a lot of absurd things yet he believed me. I found it kind of strange. Then again, My tale about the dead dragonslayers would keep most people enthralled. 

 

To be truthful, I had just assumed the dragonslayers and S class wizards were dead because they had been gone for so long. I heard they left when I was a toddler due to a threat that was targeting their children. I touched the scar along my nose and wondered. I always made up stories that I was the daughter of a dragonslayer and that's why my dad wasn't around. 

 

I sighed and grabbed the dagger from my pocket and began to cut my long blue hair to neck length. Sting gave me clothes from his friend Yukino and after a few words he agreed to help me travel to find the other dragonslayers.

 

I changed into the clothes and sighed as it didn't really match my typical style of jeans and a t shirt but It would do. It was a white dress with light blue three quarter length leggings. I was also given some blue flats to go with it. I put a dash of my style on it by putting my leather jacket on. I walked out the bathroom and tried to find the main hall of the Guild. 

 

After a few seconds, I was lost, I completely forgot the directions Sting had given me. I was never good with directions. I ended standing in the hallway looking lost. 

 

"You lost?" 

 

I turned to see a guy with long-ish black hair. He had this brown cloak over him. I smiled nervously. 

 

"Yeah, I'm visiting kinda, I lost my way to the main hall" 

 

I looked at the man who seemed to lack emotion on his face. I kept my signature smile on and waited for his response. 

 

"I was on my way there myself, I can show you" 

 

I nodded and before I could thank him I heard the cutest noise. 

 

"Rogue..."

 

I looked down and saw a tiny green cat wearing a pink frog onesie. I melted. I had a weakness for cute things, Espicially cats. My legs turned to jelly and fell to the height of the small cat. My eyes were almost twice their original size and I reached out to the cat and lifted her. 

 

"What's your name kitty?"

 

The man named Rogue was very shocked at this moment but he also seemed slightly amused. 

 

"Frosch" 

 

I lost it. I hugged the small creature making several small noises that translated to no real words. 

 

"Zara?" 

 

I froze turning my head slowly to see Sting with another girl beside him. However my gaze fell upon the little red cat with a blue waistcoat on. 

 

"Two?" 

 

There was a collective "huh?" as I scooted closer to the red cat still clutching the green one. 

 

"Two, Kitties!!" 

 

I grabbed the other one hugging them very tight. It was twenty minutes before I was pried of them and returned to my feet. 

 

"I thought, You were here to save your time, You aren't taking it seriously" 

 

Sting shook his head in disappointment. 

 

"Not my fault that their so cute, Give them in trouble" 

 

The two cats had different reactions. The one in the frog costume said "I can't help being cute" while the other was very mad stating that "if you man handle me again, I will make you pay"

 

"Anyway, Zara, I would like to introduce you to our teammates on this mission, Rogue-" 

 

I cut him off. 

 

"I know, The shadow dragonslayer, The guy shrouded in darkness, Kinda hot but has the same emotions as a seriously depressed potato" 

 

Within seconds Rogue had went from shy to embarrassed to annoyed. 

 

"I am not a depressed potato" 

 

I smiled cheekily at him looking over my shoulder. I didn't notice at the time but I actually had made him stop being mad and he actually blushed. I turned back to Sting ready for him to continue.

 

"And this is Yukino, Shes a celestial spirit mage"

 

I was in awe.

 

"You posses the other two zodiac keys, Aunt Heartfelia told me about you" 

 

Yukino frowned slightly. 

 

"Your Lucy's Neice?" 

 

I shook my head. 

 

"Shes my godmother, Well one of them, My other godmother is Juvia Lockser" 

 

The three listened intently. 

 

"So who are your parents? Do we know them?" 

 

I nodded. 

 

"My mother is Levy McGarden, I have no idea who my father is" 

 

Yukino nodded. 

 

"Levy is a script mage at Fairy Tail, I saw her at the Grand Magic Games" 

 

"She was quite close with Gajeel if I remember" Rogue added. 

 

I turned to face him. 

 

"Gajeel Redfox, He is my favourite dragonslayer, So much so, I trained in some of his magic, Enough small talk though we should head to Fairy Tail" 

 

Sting nodded and smiled "Lets head out"


End file.
